


Arctic Wakanda

by HermioneSpencer



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Midnight writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/pseuds/HermioneSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find each other on the Island of Dr Moreau.<br/>They find each other and it is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arctic Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaveDelphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDelphine/gifts).



> Dear Reader,
> 
> This is a slightly longer drabble about the reunion of Cophine, because why not? I wrote it a while ago but I'm posting it now because I can. ;) This is a theory I have been nursing for some time - ever since the reveal of the island! It ain't perfect, but it is kinda cute. I imagine Susan Duncan to be their No. 1 shipper in this; she orchestrated this romantic reunion :p  
> I hope it gives you comfort on the Big Night, the Really Exciting Episode Night, Reveal Night, whatever you wanna call it.  
> This goes out to SaveDelphine because #banter!
> 
> Love,  
> Cody

Through her binoculars, she could see her in the window of the main building. She was putting on her red coat and hat, readying herself to leave.

_She’s only just got here! Where could she be going now?_

Heart thumping, she lowered the binoculars. Oh, that red coat… how beautiful it was! She hadn’t realised how much she had missed it, that red coat. It was as if it was a _part_ of Cosima, part of her personality, and it was easy to forget things like that when you had been brought back from the brink of death and kept isolated on this island, away from everyone else – not even allowed to socialise with Rachel, whom she could see was _still alive_ , _still_ here, and had escaped the wrath of the Sisters. She partly wondered how the cruellest of the clones had managed it. Even if she _had_ been allowed to talk to Rachel, she wouldn’t have wanted to. She had been responsible for her leaving for Frankfurt, she had been responsible for her splitting with Cosima – not _directly_ responsible, but she had made it clear to her how her relationship with Cosima was too dangerous for the dreadlocked woman. She had made it so starkly obvious that she had been _forced_ to leave her. She hadn’t seen Rachel for a few days, come to think of it.

She shouldn’t have left her. She should _never_ have left Cosima, even if it endangered them both. It was the last thing that Cosima wanted – or deserved. She knew that now. But, she still understood why she had done it, and whilst she regretted it, she had maintained that it was th best decision she could have made at the time.

Their time apart had only strengthened her love for the woman, watching her with _Shay_ and becoming cold and icy towards her. The lack of tenderness, the lack of any care at all had probably been the hardest thing for her to deal with.

Nevertheless, here she was, on the Island of Dr Moreau, as Susan Duncan had so humorously dubbed it, presumed dead by everyone she cared about. She had believed for so long that Cosima thought she was dead, with no way to tell her otherwise – and no real _desire_ to – but that had been foolish. During her recovery, she had believed that a clean break was what was needed, getting _out_ of Cosima’s life and giving her a chance with someone else was the kindest thing she could do, but that had been because she had already spent so much time apart. Right here, right now, looking out and seeing her little figure walking through the main building, she was re-thinking every decision she had ever made.

At first, she had mistaken Cosima for Rachel, which ashamed her slightly. When she had realised, however, she had grown more excited than she had been in a _very_ long time.

Here, she was Susan’s Little Secret, nursed back to health by the doctor and her little team of nurses. Once healthy, she had been kept here, stuck here, locked up here, in a small lab dedicated to secretly curing the LEDA disease.

But, she _wouldn’t_ be Susan’s Little Secret if Cosima was here. She wouldn’t hide from Cosima ever again – she had made that mistake once, and she wasn’t going to do it again. No, she refused to lie to her again.

Standing up slowly from the small chair her secret lab was furnished with, she took care not to move too quickly in case anyone saw her out of the small window. She tiptoed to the door of the lab, picked up her coat, scarf and gloves, and headed out. It was time to tell her _everything_ , finally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cosima shut the door softly behind her, and turned around, heading out into the icy, cold wonderland that seemed to stretch out for miles in front of her, a canvas of pure white, with black and grey markings creating beautiful landscape sketch for her to admire. 

She had never been this far north.

She whistled in appreciation of the view ahead of her.

“I feel like I’m in some sort of Arctic Wakanda!” she murmured to herself. Breathing in the air with her eyes closed, her lungs threatened to make her choke, but she got them under control just in time, able to breathe in the fresh sea air, the spray of salt calming to her senses. Opening her eyes again, she headed off on her little adventure of the island. Susan had seemed slightly unsure about letting her go, but she needed Cosima to be on her side to work to find the cure for her beloved clones.

Brushing her be-gloved hands against a snowy tree trunk, she made her way through the forest. 

Not two minutes in, she could have sworn she heard her name being called.

Looking behind herself, she wondered whether Susan was calling her for some reason. She heard her name called again, but it was so faint, she was sure she was hearing things. _It must be the wind._

Shaking her head, she carried on walking through the forest.

She heard it _again_.

“Hello?” she called out, needing to find the underlying cause of this.

 _“Cosima!”_ she heard. It was getting louder. Cosima’s heart beat faster.

_It can’t be…_

“Hello?” she called out again, her head turning around frantically, searching for the location of the voice that she recognised. She couldn’t pin down a location, however, due to the echoing throughout the trees.

“Who’s there?” she shouted now, trying to give the voice a direction to follow.

“Cosima!” the voice was directly behind her. Spinning around, she nearly fell to her knees.

“You’re- you’re _here_! What? Oh my God…” she gasped, her lungs really giving her a challenge in trying to control them now.

Delphine stood in front of her, coat and scarf wrapped tightly around her to protect her from the chill.

“ _Bonjour_ , Cosima,” she smiled, walking towards the brunette, cupping her face in her hands. “I can’t believe you’re here, _ma cherie_ … why? I hope Susan has not trapped you here?”

“God, no! I’m here- I’m here to help her work on the cure… why are _you_ here, Delphine?”

“I was shot… the night that I left you at Bubbles… Susan found me. She healed me. I have been staying here, partly for my own safety, partly to… help her with the cure…”

“What? She has still been working on it? She told me she had given up! But shit, Delphine, that’s _not important right now!_ Oh my God, it’s so good to see you!” she cried, jumping towards Delphine and wrapping her arms around her lost love. “I knew you were alive – another clone called Krystal saw you – you know her, right? She knew of you, but she didn’t know who took you or where you went… _oh shit_ , I almost can’t believe it!”

Delphine eagerly hugged Cosima back, but didn’t mention how much Cosima was hurting her by pressing so violently on her nearly healed wound.

They laughed tearfully together, and kissed deeply, their hearts strengthening the connection that had waned throughout their parting, shared heat flooding through them both. The cold of the outside didn’t seem nearly as bad as it had before, both of them warmed by the love that soared between them both.

When they finally parted lips, Delphine laughed nervously.

“I thought there was a chance you might still hate me,” she shifted on her feet, not quite meeting Cosima’s eyes. “I treated you badly, and for that, I am so, so sorry.”

Cosima gaped at her.

“Delphine, _no_. I _never_ hated you. I was pissed off, I acted like a child, and _I_ hurt you. I am _sorry_ , Delphine, I should never have been so cruel to you as I was. You- You’re my _soulmate_ , you know? You’re my _soulmate._ ”

Delphine, relieved, kissed Cosima again. This was more than she could ever have asked for, and it felt incredible.


End file.
